


Sleeping Bags

by lilywafiq



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Camping, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Steve takes Danny camping. The nights can get pretty cold though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new sleeping bag for Christmas (which is awesome, it's such a good sleeping bag!) and then went camping for two weeks with no internet or phone reception so I was forced to write my own smut. I was missing my boys. And did you know like sleeping bags can be zipped together? That's what gave me the idea for this fic.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Danny grumbled as he tried to burrow deeper into his sleeping bag. He and Steve were camped out somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and it was freezing.

"Aw, come on, Danno, it's not that bad," Steve replied. "You're always telling me I should get away from work sometimes, and now I am."

It was dark, so Danny couldn't see Steve, but he knew that the other man would be smirking across the tent at him. 

"When I say you need to get away, I mean something more relaxing than, well, this." Danny didn't like camping, never had. The disastrous camping trip he'd been on with Grace's Aloha Girls certainly hadn't changed his mind.

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy the hike up here," Steve said. "You have to admit, the views were incredible."

"I'm not sure it's worth it when it's this cold up here at night," Danny groused. 

Steve sighed. "Look, if you're really that cold, move your bed over here. We can zip our sleeping bags together for some extra warmth."

"Excuse me? No. I am not huddling with you for warmth," Danny replied incredulously. "I am not that cold."

"Sure, sure."

They both lay in silence for a while. Danny could tell Steve was still awake, his breathing hadn't evened out. Mostly Danny was glad it was dark. He didn't need Steve seeing his blushing face. While he may protest, there was nothing Danny wanted more than to sleep up against Steve. All that muscle attached to the man Danny had been dreaming about for years... Yeah. Safer not to get into that position.

Danny shivered slightly, which caught Steve's attention.

"Seriously, Danno, get over here. I'm not gonna bite."

If only.

Danny sighed, but unzipped his sleeping bag, crawling out to shuffle his self-inflating mattress across to fit next to Steve's. Steve unzipped his sleeping bag too, and they zipped the two together, creating a giant sleeping bag. Danny crawled back into bed, and tried to lay as far away from Steve as possible.

"You're not gonna get warmer if you don't bridge this gap, Danny," Steve said. "What, are you scared of my germs or something?"

Quite the opposite, in fact. Danny reluctantly scooted closer to Steve, and could feel the warmth re taller man was radiating. He was basically a furnace. Danny felt himself relaxing, until he accidentally brushed his foot against Steve's leg. Steve jumped.

"Jesus, Danny! Your feet are freezing!"

"Sorry. It's not like I can will them warmer," Danny said, his reply laced with sarcasm.

"Well, put on some socks or something."

"I am not getting out of bed again, Steven. It's too cold."

Steve huffed. "Fine, keep your feet away from my legs then."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yes, your majesty."

"Don't be snarky."

"Go to sleep then and you won't need to hear my snark."

Steve answered by rolling over roughly to face away from Danny. Danny did the same. There was not much space between them, and Danny was warmer already. He eventually nodded off listening to Steve breathe.

 

Danny awoke the next morning as he usually did; slowly. It took him a few moments to remember that he was camping, and a few more to realise that the solid warmth behind him was Steve. At some point during the night, Steve had rolled back over, and now had an arm flung across Danny's middle, resting gently on his stomach. Their legs were tangled together, and Danny was glad that his feet were no longer cold. He didn't want to move, because then Steve would wake up and this nice embrace would end and Danny wasn't ready to face reality yet. Lying here beside Steve, he could almost pretend that this was normal, and that the man behind him wanted this too.

Steve shifted slightly, pressing his pelvis against Danny's, and Danny had to bite his lip to avoid making noise. Steve was half hard against Danny's ass, and Danny had to stop himself from grinding back against him. He could feel his own dick hardening at the thought of Steve's behind him. 

Okay, this could be a problem.

Danny had to move, had to get out of this before Steve did something he'd regret. As much as Danny wanted this, he couldn't let it go further. At this point if he could get out, Steve would never know. Or if he woke, they could laugh it off as being a guy in the morning.

Danny was contemplating his move, when Steve pressed his face into his neck.

"Stop thinking, Danno," he muttered, sleep clouding his voice.

Oh.

Oh. So he was awake and he knew what was going on.

"Um, Steve?" Danny whispered.

"Mmm?" Steve moved his pelvis again, pressing even closer into Danny.

"Are you actually awake? 'Cause believe me, I want this, but do you know what you're doing?"

Danny wasn't expecting to find himself under a Navy SEAL, but that's exactly where he found himself a moment later. He guessed he probably shouldn't underestimate Steve, who was training to kill a man any number of different ways. Danny stared up at Steve who was suddenly wide awake.

"You want this?" Steve asked, moving a hand down to cup Danny's ever growing erection.

Danny just groaned in response.

"Because I tell you, Danny, I've wanted this for a long time." Steve moved his hand up, stroking Danny's dick over his boxers. "So do you want this?"

"God, yes," Danny moaned, and it was all the permission Steve needed to lean down and kiss him roughly. Danny spread his legs, giving Steve more room to work. Steve wasn't idle with his hands, getting one down Danny's pants moments later to free his dick so he could get at it. Danny broke the kiss with a gasp when he felt Steve's hand on his bare erection, stroking up and down.

"Damn, Danny," Steve muttered as Danny writhed beneath him. He continued to work his hand up and down Danny's dick, and Danny knew it wouldn't last long. He grabbed Steve's hand, pulling it away.

"Be over too soon," Danny gasped at the confused look on Steve's face. "Want to get my hands on you first." 

Steve nodded, and quickly shoved his own boxers down. Danny flipped them over, settling on top of Steve's thighs as best he could in the double sleeping bag. He licked hips lips lasciviously, and Steve swallowed roughly. Danny unzipped the sleeping bag so he could throw it off them, before ducking down to seal his lips around Steve's dick. Steve shuddered beneath him, one hand threading it's way through Danny's hair. Danny, always worrying about his hair, had a brief moment of 'no, don't,' followed by 'oh, yes, actually do' when Steve's short nails scraped over his scalp. He continued to move over Steve, spurred on by the noises he was making.

"Danny, Danny, I'm so close..." Steve moaned, trying to pull away from Danny at the same time as trying to be as deep in Danny's mouth as he could be.

Danny pulled off long enough to say, "I got you, babe, you can let go," before he was back on Steve, and Steve was suddenly coming into his mouth.

Steve fell back against his pillow as he came down from his high, breathing heavily. "Danny, that was..."

Danny sat back on Steve's thighs, grinning proudly, his cock still jutting out in front of him.

"Hmm, bring that over here," Steve said, eyeing off Danny's cock. He ran a hand down Danny's quad, curling his fingers around the strong muscles in Danny's thigh, trying to pull him closer. Danny shuffled forward until he was perched over Steve's chest, and Steve guided Danny the last few inches with his hands on Danny's ass. 

"Fuck my mouth, Danny," Steve whispered, and Danny groaned, sinking his cock into Steve's mouth.

And damn, Steve was good at this. It didn't take long before Danny was coming with a gasp into Steve's mouth and over Steve's face. Danny pulled his softening cock out of Steve's mouth before collapsing down next to him on the mattress.

"I can't believe we did that," Danny eventually said, an arm flung haphazardly across his face.

Steve chuckled. "Yeah. It was damn good though."

"Oh yeah," Danny agreed.

Steve rolled on to his side to look at Danny. "Would you... I don't know, want to do that again sometime?"

"Are you asking me to go steady?" Danny cracked open an eye and looked at Steve from under his arm.

Steve shrugged. "Maybe."

Danny rolled over to face Steve. "I don't want this to be a one time thing. Do you?"

Steve shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Steve, I've wanted you, all of you, for a long time now. I don't just want sex."

If anything, Steve looked relieved. "I want you, too, Danny. All of you."

Danny smiled, and Steve smiled back, and then they were both grinning ridiculously at each other. 

"You're a giant goof," Danny said. "Did you plan this when you asked me to zip our sleeping bags together?"

Steve's cocky little smirk answered that question. 

"You were trying to seduce me then," Danny said. "You idiot, you could have done that at home."

"This seemed like my best option," Steve replied, leaning in to kiss Danny gently.

Danny rolled his eyes, but kissed Steve back anyway. "Next time you want to seduce me, you don't need to take me camping in the middle of nowhere. Just put on some music, give me some wine. I'm easy."

"Yeah, I know."

Danny hit Steve lightly on the chest. "Don't be rude."

"What do you want to do today, Danno?" Steve asked. "We could pack up and go for another hike. We could go for a swim."

"Or we could stay right here. I have a few ideas," Danny said, shuffling closer to Steve again.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
